


What it takes to Murder the Crow

by Justanothersinger



Series: USUK Dimension Transcension Week 2016 [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, a killing game and somehow i bring, aka usuk with a whole loada extras, and it became ust again, and then they broke up, anyway here have the dr au that everyone probs did already, id get behind that, its all ust, its not even shounen type angst, more angst to the table than necessary, that should be a science yknow, that was technically resolved st, the science of ust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6758656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanothersinger/pseuds/Justanothersinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'"All of them are contestants. And these contestants are taking part in my special 'game'."  </p><p>"And their success is the factor for you living out the rest of your natural lives." '</p><p>USUK Dimension Transcension Week Day 05: AU[DanganRonpa+Online The Comic Inspired]</p>
            </blockquote>





	What it takes to Murder the Crow

What it takes to Murder the Crow

A Hetalia fanfiction

 

Every single morning, they meet up like this. 

 

In a hallway with doors on either side, they stand eye-to-eye. This was more pomp than circumstance; even if he couldn't see the cameras he knew they were there. 

And they had to put on a show. 

 

"Nobody died last night." This time Lovino is the one who states the obvious. Everyone else is busy with the headcount they're doing and not admitting to, there's a sigh of relief from Feliciano even as he elbows his brother. 

"That much is obvious." Says Francis after he finishes his, "Since it's too early to make a move yet."

 

"What, you're seriously thinking they'll do it?" Antonio asks. 

 

"You of all people are asking that?" Lovino says. 

 

Antonio's sleeve were still yanked down, but they were still stained with blood.

 

"Is it still...?"

"Yeah. I can't feel much. I'm fine, though." Antonio says hastily, "It's just a bit weird. I keep expecting to move it." 

 

"Has anyone else lost control of their limbs? Or bodily functions?" Ludwig asks. 

"That would entail people actually breaking the rules and playing the game at midnight." Roderich says.

 

"But you forget, that wasn't an official rule? Didn't we only agree on that to ensure Francis and Roderich some sleep?" 

 

"Or peace of mind." Kiku says, "But somehow, I highly doubt that anyone would be playing late at night."

 

"We'll find out at the Lobby, anyway! So let's get going!"

  
Ugh, so loud early in the morning. 

 

Alfred brushes past them, cutting through the silence. Stretches his arms and complains they've fallen asleep, looks back to see everyone still tense. 

"We won't find out anything just standing here, right?" 

 

And on cue, he sighs and walks forward, walks past him. 

 

"You're the one rushing ahead without anyone else."

And he sees Alfred freeze up, glance at him. 

 

And he ignores it. 

 

"Quit rushing ahead." 

 

When would he understand? Now? At the meeting? 

That's some wishful thinking, right there. 

 

Footsteps behind them and Alfred looks away. 

 

"Yeah."

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

He'd never get used to this and that's probably a good thing. 

  
It's bright and hot as hell, and he could even hear the crowd cheering.

  
"Where's that coming from?" Feliciano asks, sounding as uncomfortable as he felt. 

"It's probably just a recording." Ludwig says. Trying to sound reassuring. 

 

It isn't working. 

  
The cameras swivel, the lights flash on their prison cells. 

And that damned son of a bitch starts talking in the most obnoxiously cheerful voice imaginable. 

 

_"Good morning, world! Are you watching us now?"_

  
He sees everyone flinch, their hands shake. 

Barely managing to hold up their consoles for the world to see.

 

_"Welcome back to your favorite channel~! Of course, it's the only one you all can access right now, so that's pretty much a given!"_

**_-BZZZT-_ **

**_"What's wrong?"_ **

**_"What? Are you daydreaming again?"_ **

 

From the other side of the sunset, he hears them speak. 

So far away. 

Would they hear his answer? 

 

**_"A-"_**

 

_**-BZZZT-** _

 

Sharp static up his arm and he starts, groans. But he doesn't let go. 

Ugh, the bastard rigged up more static shocks again. 

 

_"Next up: Alfred F Jones; America's Representative!"_

 

The fake crowd cheers and there's a brief pause for his console's stats to be brought up on the giant monitor above them all. 

 

_"Oh, looks like he's been grinding up, folks! A whopping ten levels higher than the last weigh-in!"_

He can feel the others staring at him now.

 

_"You haven't used any of your S.Points though! Saving up for something big, Jones?!"_

_"Kinda yeah."_

_"You heard it here first, folks! Maybe Jones would give this game the shot in the arm it so desperately needs!"_

 

He isn't counting on it. 

And it seems he was the last of the lineup because the monitor flickers off. 

 

 _"Well, that's all of 'em, folks! All of our contestants still alive! What a snoozefest we have here!" T_ he voice says, and was it him or was the voice's volume increasing with every word? 

Like every word was piercing his ears, his brain. 

Ugh. 

 

_"Anyway, we'll just go over the rules again and see if that's enough inspiration for our contestants to get started here, ladies and gents!"_

Like he'd forget about them. 

How can he?

They're literally etched onto everyone else's faces wherever he goes. 

 

 _"Because let me clarify this folks; this is a killing game._ "

 

 

The voice sounded far more sinister now. The words so heavy in that lighthearted tone.

Like someone laughing at the scene of an accident. 

 

_"And depending on how they play it, you're the ones on the other end of the gun barrel."_

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

_"All of them are contestants. And these contestants are taking part in my special 'game'."_

Even hours afterward, he could hear those words in his mind. 

_"And their success is the factor for you living out the rest of your natural lives."_

 

Even after he'd seen the blood drain out through the floorboards, long heard the echoes of Feliciano's screams. 

 

_"How does it work? Each person represents a country in the world."_

 

The cracked console three feet away from the still-warm body, even as they watch Yao cradle him. Sobbing into his beloved student's shoulder. 

 

_"And each person is forced to play this video game. They let go of their consoles and they die immediately."_

 

_**On his console, they see in glaring red letters: YOU LOSE.** _

 

_"Each country representative has to fight off certain enemy forces in the game. These forces are either normal enemy NPCs or they can be summoned by other country representatives to kill. Either way, they win a battle, they gain SP. They lose a battle and one of their body parts ceases to function."_

_"By the way, if it's their heart, they die instantly."_  

 

The screams from the monitor above as they watch in horror, bombs being set off and killing every viable person in sight. 

 

_"And if they die, anyone currently in the country they represent will be killed off without question."_

 

 

"Yao...hey." 

Alfred watches as Kiku stumbles towards Yao's side. His left leg is unmoving; like lead and the man hobbles forth. 

 

"Kiku...you..."

"A particularly strong strain of those enemies. The Invaders." Kiku said, gritting his teeth, "I'm fine." 

 

"You'd lost your leg and one ear." Heracles says quietly, "You need rest, Kiku. Food." 

"You're not that...much better yourself." Kiku hisses, "Your arm..."

 

"We need to take Yao away from here." 

"I'm not going...I'm not-!" 

 

"Do you want to die too?" Ivan asks. They try to ignore him, try to ignore how cheerful he seems. 

 

"They have to play a bit of the game each day. Required to attain at least 50 SP per day for each daily checkpoint." 

 

"Do you want to sacrifice your home and family that badly?" 

"But he-!"

 

"Hong Kong's representative is dead." Ludwig says. Feliciano flinches, but Ludwig continues, "And we're not even sure if foul play was even involved. I don't want to believe it as much as you do," He adds seeing the look on Antonio's face, "But we need to be careful." 

"...I..."

 

"Yao, please." Kiku's close to begging now. 

 

What a terrible scene. 

 

Alfred looks away and sees him leaning heavily against the wall. 

Grasping at his ribs and panting heavily. 

 

**_And again, those images flash in his mind._ **

**_Of a sunset that he'd forgotten a long, long time ago._ **

 

  
"Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Arthur looks up. His voice is low, whispery, strained, "I...I'm fine. What are you doing here?" 

 

"What?"

"You...I thought you weren't talking to me." 

 

**_They stood on a bridge and talked about nothing._ **

**_Anything and everything, nothing that had mattered back then._ **

 

"I never said anything like that." Alfred says. He's irritated for some reason, "Are you injured?"

"No. Just...winded. I ended up using more energy than I should've."

"You didn't lose?"

"No."

 

"That's uh...good."

"You can try to sound less awkward." 

 

**_When did they start? Why did they start talking to each other?_ **

**_He doesn't even remember anymore._ **

****

**_All he does remember are stolen afternoons, skipped classes._ **

**_And kisses that tasted of alcohol, of cigarettes._ **

 

"It hasn't been that long since we saw each other." Arthur says with a shrug. 

"...Yeah."

"Move, Alfred. We need to go." 

 

Arthur tries to move and Alfred slams his hand down on the side of his head. 

  
"...! What is it?" 

"Don't you have anything to say to me?" 

 

_**There was a reason he'd forgotten that sunset.** _

 

"What do you want me to say?" Arthur shoots back. He'd been expecting this, it seems, ever since he was selected. 

"What do I...?"

"It's been so long. What, you didn't give up on me already?" 

 

**_That smile, as Arthur's hands leave his._ **

 

"I did-!" 

"Then let me go." 

 

Arthur's voice is cold. He pushes Alfred away. 

 

"Don't come near me again." 

 

_**"I do love you, you know?"** _

_**"I don't want to hurt you, Alfred."** _

 

"Or I'll just make you my target myself." 

"What?!"

"Don't expect mercy just because we dated once." 

 

**_That smile that warmed his heart._ **

 

And Alfred feels a cold chill creeping up his spine. 

 

"I want to live. And I'll do it even if I have to kill you." 

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Songs used for inspiration: 
> 
> Tempering: Dysfunctional Systems OST  
> Saika: Deemo OST  
> Cross Sword: SDR2 OST  
> Future Trial: SDR2 OST


End file.
